The kinesin superfamily is an extended family of related microtubule motor proteins. It can be classified into at least 8 subfamilies based on primary amino acid sequence, domain structure, velocity of movement, and cellular function. This family is exemplified by "true" kinesin, which was first isolated from the axoplasm of squid, where it is believed to play a role in anterograde axonal transport of vesicles and organelles (see, e.g., Goldstein, Annu. Rev. Genet. 27:319-351 (1993)). Kinesin uses ATP to generate force and directional movement associated with microtubules.
Within this functional group of kinesins resides a group of kinesins from several organisms that share significant sequence homology, including mouse kinesin Kif9. See, Nakagawa et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:9654-9659; GenBank Accession Number AB001437, and GenBank Accession Number BAA22397each of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
The discovery of a new kinesin motor protein which is the human ortholog of mouse kinesin Kif9, and the polynucleotides encoding it satisfies a need in the art by providing new compositions which are useful in the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of cancer, neurological disorders, and disorders of vesicular transport.